Know My Name
by Story-Narrator
Summary: When you go outside, it is a whole new adventure. You do not know what you are going to do, or who you are going to meet. 10 years before meeting in high school, Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya actually met during a summer break when they were kids, and developed a strong bond of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer season is usually the time for children of all youths to go outside and play. At least not the ones who are trapped inside their homes. Tsuyu Asui, a 5 year old girl with a Frog like quirk were among the kids who almost spent their entire summer break inside.

There was two reasons why she didn't leave the small two bedroom apartment. The first being her lack of friends. Ever since her quirk manifested a year ago, Tsuyu had a hard time making friends and acquaintances. When the other kids were around her, they would get uncomfortable and avoided the frog girl. Tsuyu knew it was her physical features like her eyes, hands, or her tongue that made it difficult for her.

The other reason was that her mother was expecting her second child. She was 8 months pregnant and found it difficult to move around, which is why she was already on her maternity leave from work. Tsuyu has always been calm and collective at a young age, so she knew she needed to be there for her mother, helping her with the chores. However, there is a limit to how long a child can be cope up within a building for so long.

"Ummm Mom?" The girl with hair as long as half the size of her body look up at her mother as they were sitting down on the couch together watching T.V. together.

"Yes Tsuyu." She looked at her daughter who was snuggling in her arms.

"We finished most of the choirs this morning pretty fast today." The girl was purposely saying the sentence slowly as she averted her gaze from making eye contact. She felt a little bit selfish by even having these thoughts. "Would you mind if I could go outside and play right now?"

Giving off a big smile, the mother stroke the back of Tsuyu's head. "You have been a big help over the past week, I think you deserve a day off." The mother reached into her pocket and pull out er phone. "Your father won't be home till seven O'clock. We were going to surprise you with take out as a reward for working so hard. Just promise me you will be back by then." A glow started to emit from the young girl, she tried to wrap both of her short arms around her mother for a hug.

"Thank you Mom!" Tsuyu released her grasp ran to her room, well half of her room, the other half was more of a nursery for her soon baby brother. She got change from her comfortable clothing to something for her to run around in. She packed a few snacks and headed to the door. "I will be back for dinner Mom. I love you."

She was so excited that she closed the door before her mother couldn't respond. "Well, it looks like its just gonna be us for a while." She smiled, lightly rubbing her belly trying to feel a kick.

'Where am I heading off to?' The expressionless girl thought to herself as she walked around her neighborhood. She was too excited to stretch her legs, she started walking without knowing where to go. The direction she was walking in was different from the usually route she takes to school. Before Tsuyu knew it, she had one of her fingers tapping her mouth. "Well lets keep walking." She was looking on the bright side, trying to enjoy the day.

Almost half an hour has past since Tyusu been walking, she was doing her best avoiding large crowded areas or busy streets. She eventually found herself walking on the edge of some trees that appeared to have stretch for a while, creating a mini forest.

"That was an amazing beatle you found Bakugou." Tsuyu turned around to a group of kids that were about Tyusu's age walking out from the bushes and trees carrying containers. There was three of them and the one that spoke had wings.

"It must have been the biggest one in the forest." A third boy with a cap on backwards was eyeing a plastic container in a blond boy's hand.

"I know it is." He was holding the container in front of his face, aggressively shaking the container. "I bet Deku hasn't even caught one …" The blonde boy saw something in the corner of his eye and turned his head. "HEY! What are you looking at!?" Tsuyu was standing there and staring at them with open wide eyes. The boy with the pair of wings walked a head.

"Just ignore her, my mom probably has the snacks ready by now." The three boys immediately left, leaving the girl alone.

'So they were collecting bugs.' She walked towards where the boys exited the forest, and noticed that there was a path, as if it was being constantly use. Tsuyu never like bugs, but she never dislike them. "Why not?"

* * *

Near the creek, there was a dark green messy haired boy with a light green shirt going through grass and constantly checking checking the base of trees. "Where are you little guys?" His knees and hands were covered in dirt. After getting tired, he went down to the creek and dipped his hands into the water, splashing some onto his legs. He looked to his left to see a bug net and a container with Izuku Midoriya on it, but the Izuku part was scribbled out with marker to have Deku on it.

The boy was looking through the clear water watch as it current shifted the soft dirt. He stood up, "If Kacchan can catch one with his bare hands then I can do it too." Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy flow through his body. He went back to the base of the trees on the other side of the creek where he search up and down numerous tree trunks.

Fifteen minutes past, but for a little kid, it could have been a lifetime. He exhausted all of his energy going back and forth. Just when his hopes was down the sun was able to peak between a couple of leave affecting Izuku's vision. He looked up and placed his hand above his eyes to avoid the rays. "There's one!" The boy smiled and screamed in excitement. "I finally found one." On the trunk of a tree, there was a beetle. He went up to the tree and tried to reach for it, but it was beyond his reach. He turned his head back to look at his bugnet. 'No!.' He looked back at the bug. 'I can do it.' Despite how easier it would be with the net, the boy was already determined.

Once the boy got a grip, the boy started to climb the tree, slowly, one step at a time. He circled one of his arms around a branch of the tree and tried to reach for the beetle with all of his might. 'Almost there.' The look in his eye was more intense, he was using all of his strength to just stay where he was. By some miracle the boy was able to grasp the bug. "I did it." the boy talked to himself. Then a joyous smile appeared on his face. "I DID IT!" The boy shouted, a few birds flew from the trees cause of the echo in his voice. "Ha." the boy was looking at the beetle checkling to his lonesome.

"Congratulations." A sudden voice was heard by Izuku, one that he hadn't heard before. He thought he was alone but, so the new voice startle him.

"Whata?!" Hearing something random like that would usually startle the boy. One firefrill session made him jump 3 feet in the air. Instead of tightening his grip on the bug and tree, he actually felt his muscles loosen. Then he waw free falling, the beetle was already out of his palm as he fell backwards. Before he knew it, he was rolling backwards down into the creek. His bottoms were soaked, his upper half was mostly dry. Luckily, he did not feel any immense pain

"Are you hurt?" Izuku looked up but the sun was blocking his vision, he could not see who was in front of him, but he knew the person was reaching out a hand.

"No, I am fine." He reach for the hand and noticed that it was slightly larger than his own. He was than pulled upwards. By the time the boy got up, his eye had adjusted to the light. Before him, he saw a girl that was about his height, with large eyes, he had dark teal hair, similar to his own.

* * *

The 5 year old Tsuyu was walking between the trees, following the trail that seemed to have formed from other people constantly walking on it. 'There had to be something else here if people constantly go down here.' Earlier she thought she heard another person, but the sound was so faint she wasn't sure which direction. Eventually, Tsuyu had to make a decision to where follow the trail she was on or head to the opening that was to the left of her. 'Lets stay on the trail.' The girl thought to herself, but her concentration was disturb.

"There's one." The sound of a young boy's excitement could have been heard coming from the opening. That actually sparked Tsuyu's interest, altering her decision because she became curious to what was in the other direction. The flash of brightness she underwent walking into the clearing didn't last long, and when her vision came back she saw a beautiful creek scene. Although she was not expressing her happiness, she was internally proud that she decided to leave the house. It was rare for anyone to find anything related to this view if she hasn't went exploring.

Once she absorbed the scenery, Tsuyu noticed there was an some stuff in by the water. She bend her knees slowly so she doesn't lose her balance. She picks up the container and a bug net. 'These are like the ones that the other boys had. Did they left them?'

"Almost there." Tsuyu noticed the voice once more, but this time it was much more clearer. She lifted her head to see a boy off the ground hugging a tree tightly. She was staring at him with a blank expression, wondering why he was up there. "I did it." The boy spoke to himself once more. "I DID IT!" IT was about this time she finally realised the in his hand was a beetle.

'Oh, he got a bug.' The girl stood up and shouted from the other side of the small creek, "Congratulation." Before she knew it, the boy fell from the tree and landed in the creek. Her eyes turned white, 'I scared him.' The frog girl felt guilty for what she did, so she leaned over the boy who was in the water and reached out her hand. "Are you hurt? Ribbit Ribbit"

The boy immediately responded with, "No, I'm fine." He grabbed Tyusu's hand and she pulled him upwards. They stare at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by Izuku. "Thank you for helping me up." The girl looked at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. And I'm sorry I made you drop your bug. Ribbit Ribbit." The girl felt awkward, she saw his excitement when he caught the bug.

"It's fine, I was going to release him anyway. Oh yeah." The boy reached out his hand, "My name is Izuku Midoriya. What's yours?"

She then grabbed the boys hand once more. "I'm Tsuyu Asui." She then tilts her head 'He's different from the boys that left the woods.'

Izuku started to squeezed the water from his shorts. "Nice to meet you Asui."

"Actually, you can call me Tsuyu." She was sitting down on the the ground with her new friend. "Ummm, did you by any chance come here alone." Izuku still smiled and shook his head.

"No, I came here with some friends, but they said they had to go so they left." Tsuyu looked back to the plastic container and thought back to how the other boys each had one with bugs in them.

"Midoriya." Izuku turned his head. "I think you were ditched." The girl said it so straightforward, she was expecting a surprise or shock expression from the young boy, but all he did was squeeze titter on his wet cloths.

"I know, they probably got tired of waiting for me to catch a bug." He looked down on the ground. The mood and atmosphere shifted, it felt rather gloomy. Tsuyu regretted saying what she said, she thought to herself why was she so straightforward. Then she looked up and grabbed the net she found on the ground.

"You know Midoriya, I never caught a bug before." Now she was standing up and Izuku was looking at here. "Would you mind if we go hunting together?" The green haired boy smiled, and stood up with the container in his hand.

"Alright, but lets go downstream some more. This area is probably clear out." The two kids walk together side by side, each carrying something in their hands.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for any type of insects. Tsuyu was the first one to caught a cricket and the both of them celebrated, both of them with a large smile and cheering in joy. After they caught a few more together they took a break. Tsuyu shared the snacks she bought along with the small boy. While they were eating they started talked there experiences in schools, and more about themselves.

"That's amazing how you are going to have a little brother soon." Izuku spoke up eating a potato chip. "I always wanted to have a sibling."

"It is exciting, but I am worry for him. If he has a quirk like my family, like me he'll have a hard time." She was looking at her hands, touching them.

"Are you kidding me Tsuyu, your quirk is amazing." The volume of Izuku's voice raise. "I feel that you can become one of the top heros with that quirk. Just imagine it." The words that Izuku were using had truth behind them.

"Thank you Midoriya. I bet with your quirk you can …Mmm." The girl looked at the boy who was energetically standing. When they were hunting earlier and talking about quirks, Izuku found a way to divert the attention form what quirk he had. Like talking about his friends' quirks, or heros he looked up to. "You never told me what your quirk was." Izuku sat back down on the ground. The energy that was there was now gone.

"Truth be told," He looked at his open eyed friend. "I do not know what my quirk is." The girl was on the side with her finger on her mouth, ribbits could have been heard underneath her breath. "Everyone in my class got a quirk, but mine hasn't shown itself."

Within school, Tsuyu was taught that 80% of people in the world didn't have a quirk. But everyone she has met so far had a quirk. She remembered when her quirk manifested. She wrap one of her arm around her new friend. "You probably do have a quirk. It could have been that you need to do something for it. Or it just hasn't appeared let."

"Thank you Tsuyu." The boy rubbed his eyes, and stood up grabbing his stuff. "There's a large pond near here, we can skip some stone there." Tsuyu understood what Izuku was doing, and she went along with it. She stood up and dusted her hands.

"Okay, but I'm not that good." Izuku gave off a small chuckled.

"My record is zero stones." The two spent the remaining of the time together. Izuku would show Tsuyu the spots where his group would explore. But the memories he made that day with her were an overall improvement than the ones he previously experienced. Neither of them knew having a friend couldn't have been that enjoyable.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and the two 5 year olds were walking out from the trees, taking the path that they entered from. "Today was a fun day."

"It was a good day." Both of them were smiling from joy, they enjoyed each other's presence. They are already outside of the forest and they needed to head in opposite direction. "Let's hang out again."

"Yeah!" Izuku look left and right. "Here!" He raised his right arm and handed the plastic container to Tsuyu. "It has my home number written on the bottom, in case if it get lost. But, you can have it." The boys cheeks were bright red. The girl grabbed the empty container.

"Thank you." The two waved goodbye from each other. "Call you later Midoriya." They turned around and started walking. 'I'm glad I went out today.' Tsuyu thought to herself.

"Call me Izuku!" She heard the voice of her new green haired friend. She turned around to see him standing facing her. "When you call, please call me Izuku." His hands were tightly closed, it took him a lot of courage for him to say that phase.

Tsuyu was able to pick this up from his body language. "I will!" With one last waved, they said good-bye and headed home. Each one with a true friend.

* * *

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading the Fanfic. Feel free to leave a comment or feedback. I am going toss out some interesting ideas in this Fic, and I hope you all would be able to enjoy them. In the end, I will explain why and how I came up with this idea.**

 **Oh yeah, if you think that Izuku is acting out of character, its because he is still young. He has not undergone the 8 years of mental abuse from everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

_* Knock, Knock, Knock._

After a series of knocking on the door, a pregnant Beru Asui got up from the couch and opened the front door to her daughter. "Tsuyu, your back later than expected." Beru looked at her daughter up and down. "What happened to you?" She was rather surprised by the condition her daughter was in, her shoes were cover in dry mud, her shorts were teared up and there was a leaf in her hair.

"I had fun Mom." She placed the container in her hands on the ground and then slipped off her shoes.

'She never gotten this messy before just playing in the park.' She turned her daughter around so she can she har back, and she was just as dirty. "How did you get this dirty from playing in the park?"

"I didn't go to the park." The mother gave her a glance, concerning where she went. Luckily, Tsuyu picked up on this, "I went to …" At that moment, the young frog girl just realized something, she did not know where she went. All she knew was that there was a forest and a pound. She wasn't paying attention to streets names, she was just walking around. "I don't know where I went, I just walked around then I ran into someone, and he showed me around. Ribbit." Her eyes opened wide once more, and she handed the container that was on the ground to her mother. "He gave this to me."

Beru cautiously grabbed the container, she was rather hesitate cause there could have been something inside. She let out a sigh of relief when there was nothing. "Tsuyu, go and clean yourself up before your father comes home." She swiftly left the the entree and made her way to the washroom. Inspecting the container once more, she noticed something was written beneath. There was a phone number and a name. "Who are you Izuku Midoriya?"

* * *

Two weeks have passed since summer break ended. For the most part, Izuku still converse with the group of friends that left him that day. Despite knowing that they left him, he still saw something in them that made him want to hand out. He still walked with them from school and hanged out with them when they can; however, when he was at home, he gave a good amount of attention to the house phone. Whether it was his homework, or leisurely making note of some heros appearing on T.V., he kept an ear out for the phone. He was waiting for it to ring, wondering if the girl would ever call.

These habits were noticed by Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother. She wonder why her son would often spaced out since the break has ended. Izuku wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was either. He had never been the type of person who seek companionship, but he did seek happiness. He haven't felt the type of joy he experience since he tried finding his quirk.

One saturday morning, Izuku was watching a cartoon that was on T.V. early in the morning. It was based on the new emerging hero that was raising in the ranks, All Might. He always woke up early on the weekend so he can watch the show. In the middle of the episode, Inko started shouting to her son across the room. "Izuku. Izuku? Izuku!?"

It was until the third time he looked up from the television screen. He was too dept in the show. "Sorry mom." He stood up from the show and walked over to her. When he realized that she was holding the phone in her hands he thought to himself, 'I got to deep in the show I zoned out other noises.' Rather then being hating himself, the boy became eccentric. "Mom, who's on the phone?"

"That's the thing." Inko placed her hand to cover the bottom part. "Do you know of a Asui?"

'She call me.' Izuku reached out his arms. "I do Mom, can you give me the phone please." Inko handed the phone to her son. "Thank you Mom."

On the other line was a light female voice, one belonging to a girl. This confused the mother when she answered it, she often picked up to Izuku's' friends, but all of them were boys. Never once had a girl called him, nor has he mention a new friend. 'Maybe this is why he been acting weird.'

"Okay, let me see if it's okay." Izuku put down her phone. "Mom, is it okay I got out to the pond today?"

The mother was too busy in mid thought that she didn't hear her son's conversation, only picking up the end. "What? Yes. Its okay, just make sure you get home before the sunset."

Her son smiled, "She said I can go … okay … see you then." After putting the house phone on the stand, he rushed to his room. "Thank you mom!" He Tossed on whatever cloths he had on, grabbing the net before rushing to the entry of the forest.

* * *

The weather was nice, it was still on the summer side of things but the fall was soon approaching. Some of the leaves were turning slightly yellow, but you wouldn't noticed it unless you were looking hear enough. On the pond, a girl was crouching looking into the water, it was clear enough like a sheet of glass that you can see whatever was on the other side, she watch the fish swim. Starring was king of a hobby of hers, she often observe her surroundings. Unable to approach other kids, she often watch things from a distance.

"..sui.." The girl blinked and raise her head. "Asui." She looked up to see a messy green hair boy waving his arms. "Asui! I'm here."

He was on the right side of the pound, when she noticed him, he started to swiftly walk over to the her. He he was distance that they could hear each other without yelling, she didn't greet him but corrected him. "I thought I told you to call me Tsuyu." That statement Izuku on surprise, he mess up on his steps and trip on a stone, landing on his face. "Midoriya! Are you okay."

They haven't started playing and Izuku was already covered in dirt, with a minor injury on his forehead. Izuku stood back up and dusted the dirt off himself. "I'm okay." Then he smiled. "And i thought I told you to call me Izuku." The both of them were smiling, and then Tsuyu broke out a laugh, making them both laugh.

* * *

Noon came along and the sun was bright, there were no cloud coverage so the two took shelter beneath a tree. "Your have a little brother!" The boy shouted.

"Yeah." The girl responded in her simple expression. "My Dad took Mom to the hospital and they asked my neighbors if they could watch me. The next day, my Dad picked me up and took me to the hospital to meet Samidare." She opened the palms of her hands and arms. "He's about this big."

Tsuyu knew that it was only thanked to her brother that both of her parents were on temporary leave from work. The two of them were taking care of the baby giving her a window to go out, a small window. The girl took this as a gift from her younger brother and called Midoriya the following weekend.

"That's about what happen." The girl looked at Izuku. "Oh yeah, have your quirk manifested yet? Ribbit." Thinking about what she just said, she immediately regretted it. The last time when discussing this her friend fell into a sadden expression.

Thinking back to the show he saw that morning, Izuku knew what to say. He put on the biggest smile he had. "Nope." He didn't want to lose the mood of there conversation so he pretended to be optimistic. "But I know it's coming soon."

Tsuyu felt relieved, she didn't hurt him, but a part of him was … in a type of pain, neither of them were aware. "If you want Izuku, we can try some stuff to see if your quirk work." The young girl knew that quirks were easy to activate, she was taught that it was as natural as breathing for those who have some.

Unknowing what to say, the boy stuttered, "I … I … I …" The he smiled, "I like that very much."

For the rest of the day, they tried a sort of things. Tsuyu instructed Izuku to do multiple things in an attempt that a quirk might appear. He was running, jumping, screaming, etc, basically immidating any hero they saw on T.V. Running low on ideas Tsuyu suggested shouting in a fighter stance, it was something she saw off a cartoon, maybe he could have transform. The boy was imitated her stance and the way she shouted. By the end, the both of them were shouting together and ended having fun, forgetting what they originally doing.

"Nothing." Still smiling, Izuku suggested something else. "I think there is a park nearby. Let's play there." The girl nodded to the boy's proposal, and the two left the forest to play elsewhere." The reason why he suggested leaving was because he was scared. It wasn't a fear that came from being in the forest, nor was it because he was scared that something might happen. It was because he didn't want his friend to know that nothing can happen. He didn't want her to know that he was quirkless.

 **Author Note: Thank you all for your positive feedback. I already have ideas for the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
